Ultraman: Towards the Future/Episodes
1. Signs of Life Jack Shindo and Stanley Haggard are on a mission to Mars, where they discover a monstrous virus called Gudis who is "destroyed" by a red and silver giant. Stanley is killed while trying to escape, leaving Jack with the giant, Ultraman Great, who merges with him. Back on earth, the Gudis virus mutates a tadpole into the deadly Bogun. Gudis, Bogun 2. The Hibernator In the Artic, a dinosaur by the name of Gigasaurus is found by the UMA. The frozen beast is released by a Gudis agent and goes on a rampage, leaving the UMA and Ultraman Great to stop it. Gigasaurus 3. The Child's Dream During a field trip to a archeological site, a boy named Jimmy loses his pet lizard Gus, which is found by the Gudis virus. The virus merges it with the skeleton of the Gerukadon and possesses Jimmy, who controls the beast. Jack and the UMA must save the boy from his infection and stop Gerukadon. Gerukadon 4. The Storm Hunter When hunters find and destroy a pile of stones, they awaken a creature infected by the Gudis virus, capable of creating dust devils. The UMA is sent out to defeat the beast. Degunja 5. Blast from the Past As the UMA fights a kaiju, it mysteriously disappears. After this, Jack meets his deceased friend Stanley Haggard, who is not what he seems... Barrangas 6. The Showdown The hiding place of the Super Gudis is discovered, but Jean is infected by the virus. It's a race against time to stop the enhanced Gudis. Super Gudis 7. The Forest Guardian In the forests of Australia, a creature known as Gazebo is awoken. During the chaos, a young girl named Jenny disappears, leaving the UMA to stop the beast and find the girl. Gazebo 8. Bitter Harvest Two farmers discover a massive insect and its mate, which were born from pesticides. With the threat of the female laying eggs, it is imperative that the UMA stops the creatures. Majaba 9. The Biospherians At Southern University plans for new Biospheres are being designed, but with some unexpected creators... the Bios. Bios, Vegoids 10. Tourists from the Stars Two alien explorers come to earth, where they are chased by the government. Charles takes a liking to the female alien's human form, all while trying to find the two. Ryugulo, Veronica 11. The Survivalists There are many secrets hidden in Hangar 47, one of which is a UFO. As a group known as the Survivalists attempt to steal the craft, their leader merges with it and is transformed into UF-0, a bizarre spacecraft. UF-0 12.The Age of Plagues Out of the ocean rises a large kaiju that begins to attack boats. The UMA and Ultraman Great go to stop it, but Great is defeated! At the same time, another beast with extreme armor appears in space. Kodalar, Kilazee 13. Nemesis With Ultraman defeated earth goes into a doomsday scenario, while the two beasts ravage the planet. A mysterious plate is discovered, which the monsters follow. The UMA and a weakened Great struggle to stop the kaiju. Kodalar, Kilazee Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides